The heads of wood-type golf clubs have undergone many improvements to date, and various proposals have been made particularly with regard to reducing the weight of the crown portion. For example, with a golf club head disclosed in JP 2005-312942A, a plurality of regions having a small thickness are formed in the crown portion, thereby achieving a reduction in the weight of the crown portion.